Recuerdos del Amor (OS)
by LittleDreamer-Love
Summary: Un milagro de vida, una esperanza, un motivo más, un retrato de aquel hombre que amé, que amo y amaré.


**Recuerdos del amor. (OS)**

**Summary: Un milagro de vida, una esperanza, un motivo más, un retrato de aquel hombre que amé, que amo y amaré.**

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, otros son de mi invención. **

Era una noche más sin él, una fría y oscura noche sin su abrazo cálido y protector, una triste y desolada noche más. Era en estos momentos, cuando recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, su voz y su sonrisa, aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban con ternura, con amor y orgullo. Su forma de tocarme, de hablarme, de escucharme… su cuerpo cincelado, su perfecto rostro, todo él.

Sequé la silenciosa lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla… Suspiré, respiré aquel aire que él jamás volvería a respirar y continué recordando.

Aquella fresca noche de abril en la playa, la primera vez que lo vi y la única que necesité para saber que mi corazón quedaría anclado al suyo, para saber que él sería mi mitad, mi complemento, mi único amor.

Mi mente se llenó de cientos y miles de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, nuestro noviazgo, peleas, matrimonio, noche de boda, hacer el amor, nuestro primer hijo, cómo nuestra familia crecía…, el accidente, su ausencia, el dolor, las lágrimas, sonrisas borradas, rostros infelices, corazones rotos, dolor, dolor y más dolor.

Recuerdo la última vez que lo vi…

_Despertaba sudada, desnuda y en su pecho; mi lugar favorito… Él recorría suavemente mi espalda con sus largos y perfectos dedos._

_Su sonrisa me encantaba, su cabello broncíneo y despeinado, sus ojos brillantes; divertidos y enamorados._

_—__Buenos días, señora Cullen —susurró de forma seductora, con una sonrisa "rompe bragas"; aunque claramente yo no llevaba unas._

_—__Buenos días, señor… Cullen. —Acaricié su apellido con mi lengua, batí mis pestañas y sonreí; tímida y sensual._

_—__Estás hermosa esta mañana._

_—__Igual que tú —respondí, no sin antes sentir el familiar cosquilleo y color en mis mejillas._

_—__Sabes que ya debo irme al trabajo, ¿verdad, cariño?_

_—__Sí, lo sé. —Rodé los ojos, al saber que nuestro momento mágico estaba oficialmente roto. _

_Él sonrió con gracia al ver mis ojos en blanco. Sonrió aún más y me atrajo a sus labios; los labios más sensuales, salvajes, pero a la vez tiernos y hermosos, que había visto y probado. Su lengua, deliciosa y suave, acarició mi labio inferior._

_— __¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? —susurró en mis labios._

_—__Quiero bañarme contigo —respondí feliz—. Pero… —Su sonrisa cayó en picada—, los niños se deben arreglar para ir a la escuela._

_—__Tienes razón. —Se separó por completo de mí, no sin antes darme otro beso y una nalgada que me hizo reír. Lo vi caminando desnudo y ladeé mi cabeza. "Qué buen trasero", pensé._

_— __¿Le gusta lo que ve, Sra. Cullen? _

_—__Solo un poco —dije sonriendo._

_— __¿Solo un poco? —me preguntó dándose la vuelta y saltando encima mío para hacerme cosquillas._

_—__No, por favor, Edward… cosquillas… no —decía mientras reía._

_—__Pararé si me responde, Sra. Cullen… ¿Le gustaba lo que veía? —hablaba mientras me torturaba._

_—__Sí, me gusta…, me encanta, me fascina… —contestaba entre risas._

_—__Bien. —Se levantó—. Eso está mejor. —Sonrió satisfecho._

_—__Canalla —susurré mientras respiraba._

_—__También te amo. —Me guiñó el ojo y entró al baño, mientras yo sonreía como una gran boba._

_Después de haberme limpiado la saliva que resbalaba por una de las esquinas de mi boca, me coloqué la pijama y la bata a juego, me peiné un poco y me puse las pantuflas. Salí de mi habitación y entré a la de Mía, nuestra hija mayor._

_—__A despertar, preciosa. —Besé su mejilla._

_—__Cinco minutos más —hablaba dormida._

_—__No, mi vida, levántate._

_—__Está bien. —Se levantó y tendió su cama._

_Salí del cuarto y entré al de mi hijo, Alejandro, de tres años y medio._

_—__Alex, despierta —susurré—, bebé._

_—__No, mami, aoita —dijo aún entre sueños. Dios, qué niños tan dormilones._

_—__Oh vamos, cariño, levántate, recuerda que hoy es el festival del dulce… —"Dulce", la palabra mágica para levantar a mi pequeño hijo._

_Bajé a la cocina, debía preparar el desayuno y las loncheras de mis hijos._

_Al rato, escuché las risas de Mía y Alex… Edward los hacía completamente felices, era su amigo, su héroe y su padre, lo era todo para ellos._

_— __¡Mami! —gritó Mía, venía corriendo, con su uniforme puesto y con sus risos listos para peinar. Alex, venía colgando del hombro de Edward, riendo alto y feliz._

_Luego de haberlos peinado a los tres (aunque con Edward era una pérdida de tiempo), se sentaron a disfrutar el desayuno, mientras Edward les prometía juguetes y salidas, solo si les iba bien en la escuela._

_Edward se veía realmente sexy con su traje de cientos de dólares, un vestido gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra… Sí, realmente sexy. Me atrapó con su mirada y me guiñó el ojo; de la única manera en la que él lo haría, me sonrojé y él sonrió con satisfacción._

_Al terminar el desayuno, cada uno fue a lavarse los dientes y a recoger sus mochilas, en el caso de Edward; su portafolio. Yo los esperaba en la puerta, para arreglarlos y para elevar una pequeña oración antes de empezar en forma el día. Mi madre siempre me había dicho: "Jamás salgas de tu hogar sin entregarle tu día a aquel Dios que nos permite disfrutarlo, ponlo todo en sus manos, ya sabes, él sabrá qué hacer". Y bueno, así era._

_Cuando me cercioré de que todos estaban presentables y guapos, asentí y todos nos tomamos de las manos._

_—__Princesa, hoy es tu turno —dijo Edward, Mía asintió y empezó. _

_—__Papito Dios, te damos gracias por regalarnos un día más, gracias por mis papitos, mi hermano, la escuela y mis amigos, te entregamos nuestro día, para que se haga tu voluntad, gracias Dios, amén._

_—__Amén —dijimos los demás al unísono._

_—__Muy bien —hablé—, ya es hora de que se vayan o llegarán tarde._

_—__Chao, mami —se despidió Mía._

_—__Adiós, cariño, cuídate._

_—__Aios, ita —habló Alex, algo así como un "Adiós mamita"._

_—__Chao, mi bebé, juicioso._

_—__Sí, ita —respondió y salió corriendo detrás de su hermanita._

_—__Adiós, amor. Cuídate… Te amo. —Besé a Edward._

_—__Sí, cariño, no te preocupes… Te amo, mi vida —susurró en mis labios y me volvió a besar…_

El último beso, la última confesión, el último roce, la última caricia, el último sonido de su voz, la última mirada, el último momento de sentirlo, olerlo, escucharlo, cuidarlo… Amarlo.

Hoy recuerdo aquella llamada trágica, una llamada que cambió mi vida, mis pensamientos, mis rumbos, mis prioridades, mis sentidos, mi carácter…

_Suena el teléfono, 12:30, mediodía..._

_—__Casa de los Cullen —contesté._

_— __¿Señora Isabella Cullen-Swan? —preguntó un hombre._

_—__Sí, con ella —respondí mientras apagaba el fogón y probaba la salsa de la pasta._

_—__Buenas tardes, señora, soy el policía Bustamante. Eli Bustamante._

_—__Buenas tardes, señor Bustamante, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar?_

_—__Señora Cullen, llamo para informarle que su esposo, Edward Cullen, tuvo un accidente automovilístico y se encuentra en medicina legal._

_... Muerto, Edward estaba muerto._

Recuerdo el miedo, la tristeza… todo. Recuerdo que pensé en él, en sus _te amo_, y en su forma de demostrarlo…

Muerto… sin vida, sin latidos, sin aliento, frío, solo, sin nada, quieto, en silencio… muerto.

No recuerdo muy bien qué hice de ahí en adelante, solo recuerdo el llanto de mis hijos, de mis cuñadas, de mis hermanos, suegros, sobrinos, padres, amigos… lo que más recuerdo es el dolor, la confusión y la soledad.

Hasta cuando una luz, una pequeña e inesperada luz, apareció en mi vida.

_"—__Estás embarazada." _

Embarazada, el último y no menos importante fruto de él y mío, el último recuerdo vivo de Edward… la esencia pura de él.

Un milagro de vida, una esperanza, un motivo más, un retrato de aquel hombre que amé, amo y amaré.

Un pequeño niño, de ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello broncíneo e indomable, sonrisa radiante y tierna. Mi esperanza y el recuerdo de aquel hombre cariñoso y sexy, que nos amó a cada uno sin límites, sin barrera, sin temor, sin razón.

Ahora lo único que me queda son mis hijos, mis pequeños y perfectos, recuerdos del amor

* * *

**_Hola pequeñas soñadoras...!_**

**_Se que hace un tiempo no actualizo y estoy en eso, tenganme un poco de paciencia._**

**_Este es mi primer OS, espero que les haya gustado... Lo escribi con mucho cariño._**

**_Dejen sus Reviews, porfa_**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_Besos_**

**_LittleDreamer_**


End file.
